


every man for himself

by tostitos



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Cute, Drabble, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pre-OT3, Secretary Hyungwon, established kihyuk, i forgot how fun a concept this is, if i was reliable i’d extend it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 07:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tostitos/pseuds/tostitos
Summary: Minhyuk and Kihyun have their eyes on the pretty secretary at the office but it's every man for himself in trying to win him over.





	every man for himself

**Author's Note:**

> if you followed me on twitter/tumblr back in the stone age, you'd have read this. i'm reposting here only cuz i wont finish a new fic anytime soon to advertise the kihyungwon bingo that me, indemnis, and hyunghoney are hosting! check out [our twitter](http://twitter.com/kihyungwonbingo) for details cuz it's starting soon!

“Stop staring at him. He already thinks you’re trying to cheat on me,” Kihyun hisses out of the side of his mouth. He pinches Minhyuk through his pants until he yelps and takes his eyes off their department secretary on the other side of the room.

“But look at him, Ki.” Minhyuk pouts, collapsing onto his boyfriend in love struck distress. “Huddled into his scarf like that. I’m so glad this place is too cheap to turn up the thermostat.”

Kihyun would be the first person to agree that the secretary, Chae Hyungwon, is precious. More than once he’s wanted to go over and wrap the man in a blanket (or even better, his arms), but he has more tact than Minhyuk. They’ve both been pining after the tall cutie for months now. Pretty much ever since Hyungwon was hired to replace Dasom after she went on maternity leave.

It’s hard not to be in love with him. He’s so sweet and quiet and has the softest smile. He’d be the perfect fit for Kihyun who is too sharp and Minhyuk who’s too loud. And they’ve been planning to get closer to the shy man.

It’s going well on Kihyun’s end.

Not so much on Minhyuk’s.

“I know.” Kihyun’s eyes soften as he watches Hyungwon shiver and fold his arms around himself. “But stop being creepy. If we do have a chance, I don’t want you to blow it.”

Grabbing the mug of coffee he made a moment before, Kihyun slides off the arm of Minhyuk’s chair. “If you’ll excuse me, love.”

He drifts off toward the elevators and Hyungwon’s desk. Hyungwon has his desk phone at his ear and Kihyun gives him a small wave when the secretary notices him.

He slips behind the desk and places the coffee by Hyungwon’s laptop. When Hyungwon blinks confused eyes at him, he pretends to shiver and whispers, “You looked cold.”

He’s blessed with a sweet smile and an even sweeter blush when Hyungwon whispers back his thanks.

When Kihyun passes by Minhyuk’s cubicle to get to his own, his boyfriend grabs his arm.

“How dare you. You’re a traitor.”

Kihyun laughs. “Yeah.”


End file.
